


Planning

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: ShiSaku [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Eloping, F/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Sakura and Shisui just want to get married, Uchiha clan elders are idiots, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Sakura just wanted to plan her wedding but it no longer feels like her wedding.





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

> If there any mistakes forgive me, it is after 2am when it being posted

Sakura was in her office on her lunch break, going over the ceremony and everything that was included in it. She knew that the Uchiha clan was set in their ways but this was too much, even for her.  
  
This was meant to be her wedding but it felt like it was anything but that. Everyone was trying to tell her how it should be and not listening to what she wanted.  
  
She couldn't deal with this now, it was just to much and wanted to say no to everyone but knew if she didn't then the elders were going to be overbearing and probably try to stop it.  
  
Sakura pushed the notes off her deck and into the bin/floor, before resting her head on the deck.  
  
The door to her office open but it took a few seconds before she looked and saw her Shishou, holding one of the wedding paper.  
  
"Everything okay" Tsunade asked, looking at her student.  
  
"No, this wedding is causing so much stress, it feels like everyone else is deciding my wedding for me" she explained, putting her head back on the desk, "I just want to marry him and be done with it all" she finished.  
  
"Well tell them that then," the blonde Senju told her  
  
"I have Shishou, many times, but they just dismiss anything I say" she started, "I said I wanted pink lillies and white orchids as my flowers, they gave a hum and decided that white roses and red petunia would look much better" she explained one of the interactions.  
  
"What has Shisui done about it" the older woman asked.  
  
"He's tried to help but they dismiss him as well cause he's a man and has no idea what planning a wedding is like" Sakura answered, resting her head in her arms.  
  
"Why don't you just elope, no stress and you get married quickly" Tsunade suggested to her pink student.  
  
"If only, I'm pretty sure the elders would murder us" she answered  
  
"Everything will work out, hopefully with no murders" Tsunade said, placing her hand on top of Sakura head, then placed the paper she was holding on the desk, " You best get back to work, it will preoccupie your mind for a while" she finished, leaving the office.  
  
\-------  
When she finally got home that evening, Sakura kicked her shoes off and flopped down on the couch, just wanting to nap, but that thought was broken by a finger poking her calf muscle.  
  
She gave a groan before turning over on to her back and gave a pout at being disturbed.  
  
"That bad huh" Shisui said, looking down at her.  
  
"Is it even our wedding anymore, cause it really doesn't feel like it anymore" Sakura complained before moving, allowing her partner on the couch, "I'm tempted to just to elope as Shishou suggested and deal with the aftermath"  
  
Shisui sat next to her and pulled Sakura on to his lap, wrapping his arms around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Mikoto will murder us if we did" he said, but can't deny that eloping was temping.  
  
"At least we're be married if she did" she shrugged  
  
Shisui just chuckled and tighten his arms around her and pressed a kiss in to her cheek, before releasing her.  
  
"Go shower and I will start on dinner" he told her  
  
"Don't burn the kitchen down this time" she chuckled, getting of his his lap,  
  
"It was one time and barely scorched anything" he groaned, as Sakura laughed at his expression before heading to bedroom.  


* * *

It was two weeks later and Shisui had just come home from a mission, to find his fiancée on the livingroom floor, with paper everywhere and her forehead resting on her knees, as sobs escaped her mouth.  
  
In that moment he dropped everything and went to her side instinctly, wrapping his arms around her and pulled to her to his chest as he stroked her hair, trying to calming her.  
  
"Their asking to much," she sobbed out, "I can't keep doing it" she clenched on to his shirt.  
  
The elders were going to deal with an angry Shisui, no one was allowed to do this Sakura, and Shisui would be damn sure that they didn't forget that either.  
  
"Let's put these away, and forget about it for tonight at least," he told her, looking at the paper around them, "I've go get us some dinner, I doubt either of us feel up to cooking" he finished, pressing a kiss on her diamond.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Shisui let her go from his hold, before pulling her up and taking her face in hand, so they were touching nose to nose.  
  
"I love you, everything will be fine" he promises, then gave a quick kiss to her nose, grinning at her, "I've be back soon with food" he said, grabbing money and headed out.  
  
Sakura tidy up all the papers from the floor, before moving to kitchen and grabbing plates out.  
  
For the rest of the night, the couple had their dinner and curled up on the couch, enjoying the comfort of each other, forgetting everything in their lives at that moment that weren't each other.  
  
Shisui was playing her now shoulder length pink hair and placing kisses all over her that he could reach, while Sakura ran her fingers over him and making him squirm finding his tickle spots.  
  
\---  
They both woke the next morning on the couch, with Sakura on top, her head laying on his collarbone while Shisui had an arm thrown around her waist and a hand holding the back of her head.  
  
On the livingroom table was a white with blue stripes slug, both leaf nin blink at the slug, while their mind woke from their sleepy state.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Lady Tsunade has requested that both of you, come to her office, once you are both dressed and ready" the summon relayed the messaged.  
  
"Thank you Lady Katsuyu" Sakura said, as the slug proofed away.  
  
Once the summon was gone, Shisui closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, until fingers run over his scentives spot, causing him to jerk up and grab her hands.  
  
"No, bad Sakura" he said, looking at her with narrowed sleepy eyes.  
  
"Shishou is expecting us, so no going back sleep" the rosette hair woman told him.  
  
"We can shower together to save time" she said, leaning up, pressing a kiss on to his throat, "and we can play later" she winked at him, pulling her hands free and moved off him.  
  
When they arrived at the Hokage office an hour and half later, Sakura had pink cheeks and Shisui wore a proud smile.  
  
"Sorry we're late Shishou" Sakura said while throwing a glare at her other half.  
  
"Your here now, I have a mission for you both, assassination, not something I normally give but it needs to look like a natural death," she said expained, handing the scroll over to Shisui to read first, "That why I need you to go Sakura, your have a week and half to complete it" she finished.  
  
"Yes, Shishou" she acknowledged  
  
"Good, you leave in 2 hours, go" the older woman told them.  
  
They both nodded their head at their leader and left with only smoke remaining to where they once were.  
  
In the hours that they had, they pack their equipment for the mission, as well as Sakura getting her patients looked after while away.  
\--------  
  
Getting to the little village that mission was in, somewhere along the boarders of Fire and Wind, they booked into an inn, posing as travellers.  
  
It took couple of days till they finally met their target, after finding out he had a thing for women that were uncommon, so once he saw Sakura it was easy for her to get up and close to him.  
  
When she was finally able to get him away from his men, into a dark corner, she began to disrupt his heart rhythm, as she ran her hands over him arms and chest.  
  
When she sure that his face contorted into pain and gripped at his chest, Sakura screamed for help and played the role of a scared woman watching someone have a heartattact, before being moved away by the man guards, one tried to comfort her, after checking her for drugs to be sure she wasn't the one who caused it.  
  
After being released from the men, she went into Shisui arms still playing the upset woman, as he lead her out of the building and back to the Inn.  
  
The following day they made sure to stay, with Sakura still showing that she was upset.  
  
While walking around the little village, something caught Shisui eye. He left Sakura at a tea house to order something, while he went to go to investigate.  
  
The rosette was on her 3rd green tea and another plate of dangos when Shisui came back with a large grin on his face, making Sakura rise than eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well?" She asked, before sipping her drink.  
  
"Well what" he answered,  
  
"Why are you grinning like an idiot" she inquired.  
  
"Oh, you're just going to have to wait" he told her, sitting down and grabbing a dango from the stick.  
  
Shisui watched and waited for Sakura to finish her tea and the rest of the dango, before they left the tea house and strolled though the village.  
  
"You love me and still want to get married" Shisui asked, turn to look at her.  
  
"Of cause I love you, and while this wedding is causing more stress than I like, I still want to marry you" she confirmed.  
  
"Good, cause I've got a surpise" he said, while walking through the village.  
  
They stopped in front of a fancy building, that Sakura recognised as a government building. She looked at Shisui with wide eyes.  
  
"Their kill us, Mikoto will be hurt" she said, trying to reason with him.  
  
"They don't matter, you're what matters to me and this wedding is causing you stress and upsetting you, so I'm solving that issue and getting rid of it" Shisui began, looking down at her, pressing their foreheads together, "So want to get married now and became my badass wife" he grinned at her  
  
"Yes, never been more sure of anything," she smiled, kissing him.  
  
"Let's get this party started then" he chuckled, entering the building.  
  
When they got inside they meet the officiant, an older lady with greying hair and few crinkles around her eyes, as well their two witnesses, that took Sakura by surprise.  
  
"Genma, Raidou" she exclaimed excitingly, "What are you doing here" she asked.  
  
"Just passing through when he stopped and grabbed us, can't say I'm surprised about this cherry" Genma commented, while jestering about to being in the room.  
  
"Shall we begin" the officiant said, standing behind her desk looking at them, with a book open in front of her.  
  
She began by welcoming them and reading that marriage is not be ceremony but what the two of them makes it's before moving on to the declaration of intent, with both of them saying I do.  
  
"Now we move on to the vows, I've been told that you want to speak your own" she said looking at them, as Shisui gave a nod.  
  
"While they might not be the best of how I would say them, their still from my heart & soul, to which you hold both in your strong gentle hand. I've seen you from the beginning and watched how your grown, from the small tiny girl who told me off for teasing her precious Sasuke-kun, to someone I can't live without. Your seen me at my lowest and stayed by side, been my strength when I didnt have anymore, and in our marriage will I provided that same strength and comfort to you, that you give me. I will try to make you laugh every day cause that is my favourite sound and will push you to do your best. You decided to pick me and join my crazy clan, that I will forever be grateful for, cause your my best friend, heart and soul, you make ever day brighter and I promise to make sure that you know that ever day, even when we're grey and old" he finished, smiling at her, watching a few tears falls.  
  
"And do you have any Sakura" the officiant asked.  
  
"I do, while you were and still are the biggest pain in the ass in my life, I wouldn't change you for anyone else, your seen me at weakest and even when didnt you have, you helped and encouraged me, you made me a better person and even better shinobi, something I will be thankful for each day we were together, cause if it wasn't your creepy following we wouldn't be here now. You don't need to say how much you love me, cause all your actions say it louder than any words, you decided that you rather in elope cause of how much the wedding and your clan was causing me stress, you chose to risk their wrath for me and that action speak volumes. So while I hold your heart and soul, you also hold mine, cause I know while their in your hold, I will always be protected, loved and have something to come home to, so thank you for being my best friend, loving me and wanting to have a future with me" she finished, with a few more tears falling.  
  
After their vows to each other, they exchanged rings. Just two plain silver bands, for now.  
  
"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss each other!" Greying lady said, with a smile on her lips.  
  
Shisui grinned as he pulled her towards him and dipped her before kissing her, with Genma and Raidou whistling as he did, before letting her up.  
  
After signing all the documents, they said farewell to older lady and thanked her, before they took Genma and Raidou for a drink then let them continue on their back to village with message for Tsunade.  
  
"Well, how does it feel to be Uchiha Sakura," he grinned at his wife  
  
"It feels right and couldn't have asked for a better husband" she said, watching as his grinned turned slightly slyly  
  
"Say it again" he asked  
  
"Husband, you're my husband and I won't ever get tired of calling you my husband" she told him, " As you won't get tired of calling me your wife" Sakura finished  
  
"You're right, I won't ever get tired of calling you my wife, my tiny pink hair wife, my wife that can break mountains with one fist, my wife who can heal with same hand, my wife that is wholeheartedly mine" he said with a growl toward the end, he placed his lips on her again, pulling her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you Uchiha Shisui, you made me a better woman" she said against his lips,  
  
"And I love to you, Uchiha Sakura, you have made me a better man, and not even death can take me away from you" he finished, silencing her with another kiss.


End file.
